


American Pickers

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: American Pickers - Freeform, Free Verse, I love to write, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	American Pickers

Two great guys, Mike, Frank, and their friend, Danielle go around picking up junk and other things.

Another person's junk is another person's treasure. Prices are said and deals are made.

Things and objects are given to good homes and everyone is happy when all is said and done.


End file.
